Biodiversity and Ecosystem Services
Tips& Tricks for the exam * The exam will have (4 or) 5 questions: in principle you may expect 2 questions from the part taught by Martin Hermy, 2 from the part taught by Bart Muys and 1 from the part taught by Liesbet Vranken. * 1 question from Martin Hermy and 1 question from Bart Muys will be an oral question with written preparation. * 1 question from Martin Hermy and 1 question from Bart Muys will be a written question existing of a number of terms define and link in pairs (+argumentation) * For organizational reasons, 1 question of Liesbet Vranken will be written * Weight of questions reflects more or less the number of lectures related to the questions * Given the ETS points of theory and practice: Paper + presentation represents + peer assessment will count for 25%, the exam for 75%. * Study powerpoints in detail (core of course) + key articles (read carefully and make synthesis, with special focus to issues covered in powerpoint presentations or referred to in these presentations). Further reading is an extra asset. 29/01/2020 (afternoon) Muys: * Give all different biodiversity-ES relationships and give examples of each * Words: empty world model, natural capital, social-ecological model, ES cascade, complementarity, functional traits KVM: * a) Land-sparing and land-sharing debate, explain briefly. b) Why is the one-sided focus on food production not complete? (Answer: Should also focus on demand,change diet and reduce waste) c) How can consumption choices help mitigation of biodiversity loss and climate change? * Words: minimal viable population, species-area relationship, reference state, land-use legacy, domestication, genetic diversity, in situ monitoring, citizen science CP: * Define CES and give four challenges with mapping/assessing them (max 350 words) exam questions 25/01/17 afternoon Muys:'Define Simulators and Decision Support Systems and explain the differences using an example for each. Words: Fetish Tree, Scenic Beauty, empty world model, natural capital, ... '''Hermy: '''What do we call the progress where a forest is split up in smaller area's (fragmentation), what are the consequences of this process, and how does the concept of exctinction dept fit in all this? Words: Ecosystem Health, Resilience, Chao1, Shannon Diversity, EEA, DSPIR, Novel Ecosystems, Recent Forest, Mutualism, Lichen, Introduction, Immigration Credit '''Vranken:'There has been some critique on economic valuation of Biodiversity and Ecosystem Services, explain. What are the (dis)advantages of valuation. What can Economic Valuation do to help in the context of Biodiversity and Ecosystem Services. '''19/01/2017 morning Muys: ''' '''Question about the successional phases of an ecosystem and what ecosystem services apply for those stages. Also exergy storage/buffering and examples. Link 6 words in pairs of 2: Future world model, + Hermy: ' '''Explain the different forms of rarity and give examples. ' Link 12 words in pairs of 2: Ecosystem Services, Ginkgo, Endemic, CICES, Rank-abundance diagram, CHAO1, + 'Vranken: ' '(Dis)advantages of economic valuation of ES and BD. ' '''19/01/2017 afternoon Hermy: Oral question: Give 5 hypotheses that explain the latitudinal biodiversity gradient and explain them. Written: 12 words, make 6 pairs and explain: Lichen, Mutualism, Climate change, Biosphere reserves, Emerald Network, Resilience, metapopulation, fragmentation, introduction, no-analog ecosystem, Chao1, Collector's curve Muys: Oral question: Explain the BD-ES cascade model. What are its shortcomings and how can the thermodynamic and economic model solve this? Written: 6 words, make 3 pairs and explain: resilience, stability, surface temperature, temperature buffering, ecocrisis, antropocene Vranken (only a written question): the market has no optimal level for ecosystem services and biodiversity, why is this? Explain this by using the economic framework of ES 20/01/2016 morning Hermy: Oral question: explain the different conservation shortcuts Written: 12 words, make 6 pairs and explain: Aichi targets, Living planet index, CITES, Rarity, Endemic, Evolutionary speed hypothesis, Mycorrhiza, Mutualism, phylum, marsupials, resilience, tipping point Muys: Oral question: explain the relationship between BD en ES by giving two examples related to food production. Written: 6 words, make 3 pairs and explain: CICES, milennium ecosystem assessment, insurance effect, non-wood forest products, biodiversity-stability hypothese, resilience Vranken (only a written question): the market has no optimal level for ecosystem services and biodiversity, why is this? How can economics make sure of an appropriate level? 20/01/2016 afternoon Hermy: Oral question: explain the framework of species with climate change (or another forcing effect). What are the main concepts and give some scenarios ''--> extinction debt and immigration credit'' Written question: link 12 words in pairs, explain why and explain the terms seperately: DPSIR, EEA, mutualism, lichen, collecter's curve, Chao1, ecosystem health, resilience, novel ecosystems, fragmentation, metapopulation, introduction Muys: Oral question: explain the different relationships between biodiversity and ecosystem services + give some examples ''--> indirect, direct, none, hybrid'' Written question: link 6 words in pairs, explain why and explain seperately: empty world model, social-ecological system, natural capital, functional trait, complementarity + 1 more Vranken (only a written question): the market has no optimal level for ecosystem services and biodiversity, why is this? How can economics make sure of an appropriate level? Exam questions BES 21/01/15 morning: ''' '''Hermy: Oral question: explain the different conservation shortcuts Written: 12 words, make 6 pairs and explain: Aichi targets, Living planet index, CITES, Rarity, Endemic, Evolutionary speed hypothesis, Mycorrhiza, Mutualism, 4 others (don't remember, the rest van add) edit: also phylum, marsupials, resilience, tipping point Muys: Oral question: BEF relationships, hypotheses and metrics to test these Written: 6 words, make 3 pairs and explain: bioturbation, ecosystem engineer, anthropocene, urban-industrial society, orthogonal, synthetic community Exam questions BES 21/01/15 afternoon; ' '''Hermy: ' - Climate change=> species can not adapt fast enough, if spontaneous colonization is no option, what else can you do? -Link terms: ecological filter, endemic, a species name that i did not know, CICES, DPSIR, ecosystem services, green infrastructure, chao1, rank-abundance diagram, endemic, assembly rules, emerald network '''Muys: -definition ES and standard method of classification and example of ecosystem with ES of each cathegory -terms: addative, synergistic, ecosystem stability, natural capital, empty world model, (+1 which?)